


101 Deductions

by ladyprydian



Series: Alternating Current Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 101 dalmatians, Crossover, Disney Movies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where in our hero finds himself the proud owner of a dog. Whether he want's it or not.</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you </p><p>Edited 15/09/2013<br/>The wonderful, and a very good friend, Kizzia has added two pieces to this work.</p><p>221b ficlet:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/964225">Tess of the Baskerville</a></p><p>Fan art:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/967919">Come, Tesla</a></p><p>Please give her some kudos as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> A cross over with 101 Dalmatians. Firstly let me say, I regret nothing. Secondly the version I was inspired by was the 1996 version with Glenn Close, Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams. Though I must admit to preferring the animated version from 1961.
> 
> Massive thanks go out to azriona who played the role of beta for this fic.
> 
> No Brit-picker, I asked a couple of times for one but no one offered to help. If you see anything that needs to be changed let me know and I will fix it.

“Christ,” Greg said, running a hand through his greying hair as the lights of the panda cars flashed and slashed bright blue across them. “I don’t even know where to start with this one. Theft, property destruction, cruelty to animals, endangerment of animals, confinement and maltreatment of animals, the list goes on. The two yobbos won’t be that much of a problem. They practically begged for us to arrest them. The other guy is going to be more difficult when it comes to the actual trial, I just know it, and the woman… I think she needs some extensive counselling. God help her if PETA finds out about her.”

“Yeah,” said John nodding his head in agreement while tucking his hands into his jacket pockets for warmth. “What’s going to happen to all the dogs? The two adults and fifteen of the puppies belong to the Dearly’s but that leaves eighty-four Dalmatian puppies.”

“Check ‘em for tattoos or microchips, I guess. Put a call out to the media asking if anyone’s lost a Dalmatian puppy in the last few weeks. We might be able to find some more owners or breeders that way but this case has already got some media attention and no one has come forward. If De Vil purchased them legally through pet stores we may never figure it out. Mind, Donovan said she heard that the Dearly’s were thinking of taking them all in.”

“One hundred and one dogs! You’ve got to be joking, Greg. That’s crazy. The food bills alone would cripple them financially. Besides where would they keep them? They would need acres of land and a council that would allow for it.”

“Not my problem. Oh hell!” Greg moaned covering his face with his hands. “If my girls get wind that I was working this investigation they will hound me… No, shut up,” Greg said pointing a stern finger at John’s grinning face. “You know they will go on forever for one of the blasted dogs.”

“Do it. You like dogs as much as I do. Besides it would piss Cathy off to no end. The girls would come back from their weekend with you blabbering about daddy’s new cute puppy wanting one of their own. Cathy being such a neat freak wouldn’t allow it. She’d be fit to be tied,” John said with a cheeky smile.

“You’re a bad man, John Watson. A very bad man to suggest a thing like that,” Greg said, clearly contemplating the one up he would get against his ex-wife in the eyes of his daughters. The two of them shared a look and began to laugh.

They were still laughing and wiping away tears of mirth when Sherlock walked up.

“Here, John,” he said, dropping a puppy into John’s outstretched arms. “Her name is Tesla. That way you may call her Tess, or Tessie, or whatever moronic diminutive you like; while I will be able to maintain her grace and intelligence by calling her by her proper name.”

“Sherlock! We can’t keep a dog!” John protested, putting the puppy down at his feet. She sat and panted at him.

“Of course we can, John. Mrs. Hudson permits it in our rental agreement. You want a dog and there are more than enough puppies here to go around.”

“Oh, really? We don’t know if she belongs to someone else at the moment. Besides, who is going to walk her and feed her and take her to the vet? Will that be you, Sherlock?”

“No, it will be you. She is your dog, a gift from me to you, John.”

“So you will assume no responsibility of her then?” John asked, watching as the puppy started to play with the laces on his shoes.

“I will assume her training. We will have the best trained dog in London,” Sherlock said.

“Hell, John, just say yes,” Greg said with a smile after watching the domestic between the two flatmates. “Can’t you see this is Sherlock’s way of asking you if he can have a dog? Get her checked for a microchip and send me a couple of photos of her in case someone asks about her.”

John looked at Sherlock who was watching the puppy play with John’s loose shoelace and not at all looking at John. John gave a small huff of amused annoyance before smiling. “Okay, Sherlock. If you want the puppy we will keep her. But if she gets into any of your experiments, case files or folios of music that you’ve left lying around or chews on your shoes or whatever mischief puppies get into, that will be your fault not mine or hers.”

“Of course, John. Come, Tesla,” Sherlock said, spinning on his heel with a twirl of his coat.

John snorted, bent down to tie his shoelace and to pick up Tesla who clearly did not yet know the meaning of _come_. “See you later, Greg.”

“Yep, see ya.” Greg said watching John jog a little bit to catch Sherlock up. Once he did he saw Sherlock’s hand stretch out to pat the puppy on the head. He smiled at the idea of the cold and aloof Sherlock Holmes falling in love with a white and black spotted dog. _Shite!_ Greg thought to himself the grin sliding from his face. _He’ll be bringing her to crime scenes next!_


End file.
